1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapters, particularly, to an ExpressCard and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers, have a number of different peripheral component interconnect (PCI) slots, such as a PCI slot and a PCI-E (PCI Express) slot. ExpressCards based on the PCI are used because of they have quicker speed and smaller size. Usually, ExpressCards include two types, one type of the ExpressCard includes PCI-E port, and another type of ExpressCard includes (universal serial bus) USB port. When an electronic device includes different types of ExpressCards, ExpressCards including the PCI-E port need to be connected to the PCI slot of an electronic device, and the ExpressCards including the USB port need to be connected to the USB port of the electronic device. Thus different data lines for the electronic device need to be installed. Using different types of data lines is not convenient for the user.
An ExpressCard and an electronic device to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.